The lonely Little Coy
by jokerr.PutASmileOnThatFace
Summary: You know those stories that you write to get rid of writher block? This is one of them. Coy is a misfit mermaid, her ugle hair and multicolored tail made sure of that. After being scored by the others once more, Coy finds a Land waker, alone on an island. His name is Captain Jack Sparrow. Rated M for later chapters, if I decide to write them.
1. The lonely little Coy

"Hello little fish. What do you think you're doing over here?" Serine, an absolutely beautiful blond demanded, from atop her large boulder, all the rest of her little… friends… sitting or hovering near her. Serine was a beast in beauties shell. Her long blond hair, was the prettiest of any of her friends. That was all that really mattered in this land. The land… more like _cove_ of mermaids. How pretty your hair was and how brilliant your tail was. Serine's tail was a pale, peachy cream, and when the sun hit her scales just right, it took on a beautiful golden color.

"I was coming to sun myself." A small voice called from a small little creature, her head was barely peaking over the water. Little fish… They all called her little fish. Never, not one time, did any of them call her by her true name. She wasn't even sure if they even _knew_ that her name was Coy. It was always just _Little Fish_.

It's not as if they were wrong in caller her that though. She truly was a Little fish. She was half the size of any of the others, even though she was the same age as them. Compared to them, she was just the size of a child. Her hair was not pretty like Serine's. It was a deep brown color, and no matter how she tried, it would _not_ go straight. It had been curly for as long as she could remember. Her tail was no better. Instead of being like all the others, her tail was a mix of black grey and white. Coy liked her tail, she though it was pretty to look at, especially when the sun danced over her scales. The white patches of her tail would take on a bluish hue, and the grey would become a vibrant color that Coy wasn't sure had a name.

"Go sun that ugly tail of yours somewhere else! We don't want to have to look at it while we enjoy ourselves!" Snapped a violet haired beauty. Her name was Petunia, and she was Serine's best friend. Her hair was nearly as pretty as her blonde counterparts, and her tail was a light, natural purple. She was the quickest swimmer of the group.

With a soft sigh, Coy turned and swam to her normal spot. It was far from the cruel words of her supposed to be friends. She didn't understand why they were so mean to her. Sure, she was a little different, but she was a nice person! At least, she likes to think so. If show could just have them be at least a little nicer to her… She would be happy. It wasn't like she wanted to spend large amounts of time with them, maybe just… use their area to sun herself for a little bit. That was all, not too much to ask… right?

Coy pulled herself up onto a small little embankment, and sighed as her kinky hair settles about her waist in smooth untangled curls. "If they don't want to by my friends, fine." She huffed, her tail moving harshly in the water and throwing the blue liquid in every direction. She had tried, time and time again to get them to like her, and it was all for not. They all hated her, just because she was different. In her opinion, different was a good thing. Where was the fun in being exactly like everyone else? Nowhere. That was where the fun was in that situation!

Coy began to hum her song to herself, Well… the mermaids song. It was as old as time for the mermaids. All of them would sing the tune, whether it be quietly to themselves or, aloud to brag about their beautiful voices.

"Upon one summer's morning I carefully did stray." She sung softly to herself as she began to braid her long hair into a thick braid, her tail swishing in the sater. The sun warmed her scales, and that was how she sat, all day and well into the night, only when the moon was high above her head, ant the moonlight glittering off her scales, bid she notice the light.

On one of the distant islands, directly in front of her, was a small, flickering light that had never been the before. Coy could not pull her eyes from the dancing of the light, she had only seen something like it on the ships that sometimes sailed close to the Mermaids cove. It was a light made by the land walkers. She had over heard Petunia telling her friends once, saying that the light gave off heat.

Without a second thought, Coy slipped into the water and paused only for a moment, to let her hair unravel itself from the braid she had put it in, before she sped towards the light. Coy was a fast swimmer, faster than even Petunia, it took her only second to make it to the source of the light. Popping her head out of the water just so, her eyes widened at what she saw.

A land walker was sitting next to the dancing light, he was by himself. Coy had always thought that Land Walkers, always moved in packs, so what was this one doing all by himself? The island he was on was small, so small that Coy could see the other side of it from her position. He was alone, but who was he talking to?

He Land Walker sat, murmuring to himself, some type of odd shaped glass in his hand, he kept bring the glass to his lips and drinking whatever liquid was inside. This must be how all Land walkers acted! She had never seen one this close before, and he was interesting to her.

Slowly,she moved closer to him,her hands digging into the sand beneath her body. "Excuse me, but who are you talking to?" She called lightly, ready to run if she needed to, Land walkers were an unpredictable lot, and from all the stories she had heard, they were dangerous.

The man's head snapped up at her voice, and his eyes locked onto her own. His mouth popped open with an odd noise and he just stared at her. She paused after a moment, and splashed some water onto her face, perhaps, she had some kelp on her face? Maybe he did not speak the language of the water dwellers… she did not know how Land Dwellers spoke…

"A Bloody Mermaid…" He whispered, in an odd language, but she understood it. He was still stairing at he when he slowly got to his feet. "I knew I heard sing'in… Looks like you've finally gone mad Jack…" He mumbled as he began towards the water at a slow pace.

"You've gone mad? Have I upset you? I could… go away…" Coy mumbled, slowly backing away from him and into deeper waters. Even the Land Walkers didn't want her hear, and he hand't even seen her tail yet!

The man dashed forward at her retreat. "No! Don't be leavin just yet! Benn on this danm island for two whole days with nothin' but rum… I'm talking' toa Mermaid…" He mumbled the last bit to himself as he began into the water, he was a safe enough distance from Coy, she could escape if she needed to, but she felt no need to leave.

This Land walker was all by himself, and to coy, he sound.. lonely, but that was her only opinion He was odd looking, his hair was long, and there was even hair on his chin! Coy looked closer and there were… some type of odd… little tings braided onto the end of the hair…

"Wont you be singing then? Draging me into the drink with one o' yer songs?" He demanded, stopping a few feet from Coy. He sounded funny… almost desperate…

Coy was confused. "Are all Land Walkers like you? You are confusing me… I can sing if you wish me to…" She trailed off. This Land Walker was weird. He acted like she was going to hurt him or something… Clarity his Coy like a brick wall,

He thought she was going to sing to him and drag him to his death! Coy had heard that this was Serein's bigiest dream, to kill a Land Walker in this fassion. She couldn't be any more crept out by this claim! She was nothing like that beast! She prided herself on the fact that no matter how mean the other were to her, she was never mean or rude back! What would make this Land Walker thing that she was a beast such as Serene!?

The man suddenly burst into laughter. "Way to go Jacky- boy! You've made up a lovin Mermaid!" He called loudly into the night time air, his voice echoing all around the night air. He slapped at his knee was he whooped with laughter. Even go so far as to hunch himself over in the weirdest position, Coy sad ever seen.

His laughter scared her slightly. Something was wrong with this Land Walker. He was acting as a cuddle fish without it's mate would, bellowing odd, broken sentences at any other creature that cared to listen. Perhaps that was why this Land Walker was all alone! He had lost his mate! That explained a lot of things! It also made perfect sense.

While Coy had not found her mate yet, the reason being that Mermen were so rare, she knew _plenty_ about what it was like being lonely! The poor Land Walker was all by himself, just after losing his Mate! He just needed a bit of company! Coy would gladly give it!

"You are all alone, Land Walker. I'll keep you company!" Coy called, nodding her head and smiling widely at the still panting man. He was staring at her again, but she didn't mind. He was her friend now, whether he liked it or not. She never, _ever_ left a cuddle fish by itself, until he or she was all better! So that was what she was going to do. Spend time with this odd Land Walker, until he was better!

The man was chuckling to himself still. "So you're to be spending time with old Jack huh? Well what's yer name Lass?" He questioned

Coy moved about slighty, and settled herself, on her bottom, har tail nearly touching the man, he was so close now. "I am Coy." She called in a quiet tone, perhaps she should join the Land Walker on the beach, so long as she was close enough to the water that she could re wet her tail, she could join him on land. He looked to be cold as well, his teeth were beginning to click together in the oddest manner.

"Coy eh? I be Captian Jack Sparrow." He called loudly to the wind, he sounded proud, but truly looked like a broken lost creature. Coy felt bad for him.

With a simple flick of her tail, and some small movements, she was laying on the beach, the sand beneath her was still warm, and she sighed contentedly, "You are Captain Jack Sparrow. Well meeting… Please… excuse my tail… and… and my hair… They aren't the prettiest to look at… but you don't have to look at me if you do not wish…" She called, not looking at him and glairing into the sand.

The man stared at the creature before him, with wide eyes… She was… magnificent… Her hair was curly, and reached her waist. Her skin, was as pail as a moon beam… Her body was curved in all of the correct places… but her tail… he had never seen anything like her tail… It looked as though… she just wore a costume of some type… He could plainly see were her legs would be, and her thighs… and her pert little bottom… The colors were a mixture of Grey, White, and black.

Where her tail met the smooth, soft looking skin of her back, Two large splotches of black and white intertwined with one another, in a beautiful contrast. Where the back of her knees would be located was a spattering of grey, surrounded by larget white and black spots. Her tail btoke off into four, thin little flippers,he could see straight through them… On either side of her wide hips, were… only what sould be described as… dorsal fins… They looked a god awful lot like kelp… except for their coloring that is. Both of these… Fins, were tipped with what looked to be a deadly spear.

"They are to protect me from predators." Her gentle voice made him look to her face. She had the face of a beautifully crafted statue. No face could have ever been created by the hand of two other mermaids mating, could it? He had only heard tales of Merpeople, and had never seen one until now. A cute little upturned nose, and gently swelling cheekbones. Her eyes were wide and the odded olor… Jack would swear on his last pistole shot that thew were a mixture of black and white splotches…

"Predators?" He questioned, moving slowly to sit back by the fire, his eyes never leaving the creature that had so openly come up and spoke with him. Perhaps he had truly gone mad? That would be a much better explanation to this entire situation.

She nodded. "There are large Sharks in these waters… Lilly wasn't paying attention last week and one got her. Gobbled her up right then and there" The girl called in a soft tone.

Jack gaped for a moment. "There be more of ye!?" He demanded, grabbing another log, and throwing in in the fire. The girl watched with rapt amazement.

"Plenty more of us. I'm afraid… that I'm the only… one who… would like to keep your… company though." She called lightly, eyes studying the flames at Jacks side. She was nearly completely out of the water, just the extreme tips of her tail, was submerged. Perhaps she could not leave the water fully.

There were more of them, and from the way she had made it sound, they were not as innocent as she. So mermaids were tuly the demons that were told of in stories. Jack had just gotten luck and a small, nealy child sized one had let her curiosity get the best of her. Perhaps she was just a child. Had a momma and Papa back home, waiting for her to come back, and yet, she was here, keeping him company with that small little smile on her face.

"How old are ye Bein' Coy?" He questioned turning for a quick moment to look into the fire. He couldn't look at this creature for such an extended period of time. She was a raident being, and Jack would be danmed if he was going to hit on a danm mermaid, just because he was layin on the bottom o' a rum bottle.

"I have just turned twenty summers. I must look like a child, but I can asure you, I am as old as the rest of them, and just as capable." She called sitting up slightly and looking to him with wide, nearly hurt eyes.

Jack could feel her stare, and slowly he turned to meet it. What had upset her? He wasn't going to tell her to leave just because she was a little small. In fact, Jack preferred small women, they are always so much more soft and yielding in bed. He put a cap on that thought. He was sure that if she really wanted to, this beautiful creature could rip him into the water and have him drownin before he could realize it. "I not be carin if your small, or if you believe your tail in not a pretty little thing, all I be carin about is that I got me some company." He stated meeting her different colored gaze.

He watched her as she absorbed his words. Her ace lost it's pinched look and she seamed to sigh with relief. "You are a very kind Land walker Captian Jack Sparrow. Please tell me what that light you are sitting next to is called?" She questioned, tryine to move herself closer, but obviously not wanting to leave the water fully.

With a chuckle, he grabbed a half burnt log and stood with it, It was covered with flames, and slowly Jack moved forward, not wanting to scare Coy away. "This be called fire, careful not to touch now. You'll hert yer self." Jack said softly as he stopped an arm's reach away from her, he gently set the burning log between them.

She stared at the flames with wide eyed curiosity. "It… It feels like the sun!" He heard her gasp, as she held a hand closer to it. He watched as she smiled brightly, and a small laugh escaped her throat. This creature was sent to him by some type of god. He had never considered himself a religious man, and he still was not, but he was danm sure, that someone was smilin' down at his tanned hide.

She looked to him from across the small flames. Her eyes studied his face. "You require sleep. As do I. The moon will be setting soon, and then we will find the one you have lost." She said gently, reaching her had around the fire and reaching for Jack.

He stared at he out stretched hand in slight confusion. "I've lost no one, Lass. I was left behind" He murmured taking her small hand with his own, and allowing her to comfort him. He was amazed at how smooth and soft her skin was.

A sad look came into her eyes. "We are one and the same Captian Jack Sparrow. I will be right around the island. I you see anyone but I… Do not get in the water… Especially if you see a beautiful blond. She will kill you Captain Jack Sparrow." She murmured softly moving the hand that he was holding to his cheek. "If you have been left behind Captain Jack Sparrow. I will catch you up again." She whispered, and began to move her hand away.

Jack clutched her hand to her cheek. "You are a god send Lass." He murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into her palm. He was drunk, and wasn't sure whether this beautiful woman was a figment of imagination, or not. Even so, he had been alone for a long time, even before that danm Barbossa left him on this barren island. He was not about to let honest comfort slip through his fingers.

"Go to sleep." She said softly taking her hand back and moving back into the water. He watched as her head disappeared underneath the surf. He wasn't sure whether he would ever see her again, but he was danm thankful that he had seen her tonight. Groaning softly he set the burning log back with the others and fell back on the sand. He fell asleep nearly instantly.


	2. The wounded little Coy

Coy woke from her nest of sea kelp, as the first rays of sun filled the water around her. A smile flittered over her face as she remember her Land Walker friend. He was just like her! Lonely. That's okay though, because Coy was going to get him back to his Pack!

She pulled herself from the kelp and began to hunt. She caught enough fish to feed her as well as her friend. She figured that Land Walkers ate fish just like she did. After a few minutes, she had three fish and popping her head above the water, she saw Captain Jack Sparrow on his back on the beach. He was still asleep.

Perhaps she should wait… till he was awake… but Coy wished to see him, and she wanted to see how Land Walkers ate. Maybe if she woke him up nicely? Right, that might work. Clutching her fish close to her side she began her way up the beach. "Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray, Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay," She began softly, as she pulled herself up onto the beach. The sand was cold underneath her.

"Conversing with a younglass, who seem'd to be in pain,Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again." She called setting her fish to the side and propping her head in her hands. She looked upon Captain Jack Sparrow with interest. What on earth would on be like to have those things that he moved about on?

Jack was woke by the most enchanting voice. The last time he had heard Jolly Sailor Bold had been on Tortuga, sung by a chattering little chit who had nearly begged him into bed. But this voice…it called to his very sole… "My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold." The voice sang.

He sat up slowly, and rubbed at the headache that pounded into his skull. He froze at the sight before him. Coy sat, looking at him with those eyes, her tail kicked up and leaning to her left side. The surf lapped at her hips. Her hair hung over hear chest, and the slowly rising sun sparkled on her scales. The white turning to a blue, and the grey turned into a dark smoky fog, he could nearly se it moving about across her skin. "Gods teeth." He whispetred.

Coy smiled at his. "Good, you are aways Captain Jack Sparrow! I have brought us breakfast!" She called motioning slightly with one hand, to the pile of fish beside her.

Jacks mouth watered at the prospect of something other than the few coconuts he had found the day of his arrival. Quickly he was up and had the three fish next to the fire. "I'll cook yours Lass." He grunted as he began to rebuild the flames of the Coles.

Cook? What on earth did he mean be cook? "Excuse me Captain Jack Sparrow, but what is cook?" She questioned, dropping her tail and pulling herself higher up the beach. Her tail remained below the water, she didn't want to chance drying out.

Jack paused at her question."Well… It be when…I'll just 'av to show ya." He stated, picking up the three fish, and laying them directly on top of the flames. He was famished, but the gentle curiosity of Coy, who he though he would never see again, made him feel the need to answer. She did not outright demand that he tell her what all of these things meant, like some braver women he had met. No, Coy questioned in a gentle tone, and he was sure that if he did not answer her, she would not say a word about it.

Coy watched as Her Land Walker turned the fish over and over again. Their skin slowly splitting and turning a dark brown color. The smell they were giving off made her mouth fill with water. "I have never eaten food like this." She called to him lightly, The sun finally breaking over the horizon and sending it's rays onto her scales fully.

Jack dared not look at the creature, for if he did, surely he would lose his soul to her. From what she had told him of the others Mermaids, they were even more beautiful than she. He could say with honesty, that he did not truly want to see them. He could imagine himself following one of the beautiful creature into the sea, to never return to land again. He was sure they wouldn't even have to sing to him. Just a simple glance and he would be over taken.

"After we eat… You will need to begin building a Raft Captain Jack Sparrow." Coy called gently, watching her fingers as they made little patterns in the sand before her. She had made a promise that she would return him to his pack, and she planned to keep it. It was better now, when she did not know him well, to return him to his home, than to become friends with him and have him leave her.

Jack froze at this. "A raft Lass?" He questioned, slowly turning to look at her. He barely let his eyes glance at her, but he could see the forlorn look on her face, as she frowned down into the sand. Her fingers were making the oddest shapes in the sand, and she appeared to reuse to meet his eye.

"There is a Land Walker island not far from here. I will take you there… I had heard from the others that it is called... Tortuga…" she said gently, her tone one of mild indifference. As soon as her Land Walker left, She would be alone again. If only she had been born with a normal tail, and pretty hair! Then the others would like her and she would not be forced to make friends with a left behind Land Walker. She quickly took back that thought. Captain Jack Sparrow was a good thing and she refused to sully his image with her pettiness.

Jack inhaled sharply. She was going to take him back to Tortuga… forgetting completely about the fish, he stood and began to hurry about , preparing a small, but reliable raft.

Coy watched Her Land Walker as he moved quickly about the island; he was in a hurry to leave. Coy understood this. He needed to catch up with his missing pack. She could not lie and say that she was not happy for him, because she was. But…she could not say that she was not sad either. She had foolishly let herself hope that Captain Jack Sparrow would become her friend, that he would stay on this island and allow her to keep him company, but what company would a misfit Mermaid be? None.

Late into the afternoon did Jack finnaly feel good about his raft. It would not keep him from getting wet, but he was sure that the danm thing would float for years if he wanted it to! He may have been over exagurating slightly, but who was going to care? With a wide grin he turned to look at Coy, but he quickly lost his smile.

She sat silently, same position he had left her in, with a dull look on her face. He hadn't the faintest as to what was bothering her, but he hadn't the time to care. "Well Lass, It be done. Let's get off this danm island!" He called, shoving his raft into the water, ignoring the sting of it bitter cold temperature.

Coy was startled by his voice, and sighed when she saw that he was ready to go. Without a word, she pulled herself into the water and positioned herself underneath the bobbing raft, her hands coming up and wrapping about one of the logs near the front. She didn't want to speak to Captain Jack Sparrow anymore, in fact, for the better part of the day, she had been contemplating, leaving Mermaid cove completely. Why not? There was nothing keeping her there, no ties that she would have to break. It would be easy to do.

The raft bobbed as the Land Walker got in top of it and with an easy kick of her tail; she had them moving from the island at a gentle pace. She would leave. That was really all that she could do. Coy was so very tired of trying to be nice to the other, only for her efforts to be scorned. In fact, she was just tired period. What was so bad about her that made everyone want to leave her? Was it so entirely bad to crave for at least one friend?

Perhaps it was and she was just being a selfish eel. That was it, some creatures were not made to have any friends, were not meant to have them. She was just one of those creatures. Simple as that. She would go and find a secluded little cove, and live out the rest of her days in blissful peace. That was truly as that she _could _do. Perhaps she would travel to the colder regions and stay there. The cold had never effected her as much as the others. She would be alone up there, and that was all that she wanted now. To be alone.

To never have to bother with being nice, or worry about how pretty your hair was. Not have to hide her tail from sharp eyes and silver tongues. It would be a good thing for her. A very good thing.

Jack was simply amazed… The island was now just a speck in the distance, and he could feel every small kick of Coy's tail. The water was freezing, but he did not care. He was on his way home. A thought struk him then. Why was Coy even doing this? He had not know the creature for more than a day, and yet, here he was, in the middle of the ocean, moving steadily towards Tortuga, her leading the way.

She was endangering herself, taking him to a heavily populated island, filled to the brim with the scurge of the seas. He was bound to be noticed, moving on a shabby raft, moving by an unseen force… for Coy was truly unseen, if he looked back, he could just barely see the patches of her tail when the sun was not hitting it… but just as he realized this, a ray of sun hit a whit patch of her tail. Litgh was thrown in every direction, brilliant blue sprung from the water and as quickly appeared, it disappeared.

He knew not why Coy was doing this. He had done nothing to deserve this kindness. He owed Coy his life… Along with multiple others… but this… this… creature was supposed to be a demon with beauty unsurpassed. The later of the tale was true. Jack had never seen one such as she, but her a demon? No. She was a pure hearted creature. An oddity jack had never known.

He had heard tales of the Mermaids. Attracted by manmade light and singing. They would sing to any man they ever saw, and once the man was lulled, they would drag him below, into the waters depths. Never once, had jack ever head a tale of a selfless, liny mermaid. One who would risk being hurt to lend a man some much needed comfort…

Suddenly, the raft lurched to a stop, and Jack nearly tumbled in the water. "There are others… one who I have never met… They are coming…" Coy whispered as her head broke the surface, her curled floating about her as the raft bodded on the water.

"Others?" Jack questioned. Then it his him, other Mermaids… "Yes, Others Captain Jack Sparrow. I must know if you trust me." Coy stated, her eyes growing wide, her tone taking on a strange edge.

"O'course I trust ye Lass." He stuttered out, his eyes darting about. Coy was scared, wether it be for him, or herself, he was not sure.

"Good, You must breath normally, and tell me when I am to deep. I must hid you from them." She stated, reaching up and grabbing Jacks shoulders. With a gentle tug, Jack collided face first in the water, the cold of it locked his body for a moment.

The next thing he became aware of was a harsh tugging on his arm. What in the world? His eyes opened and cold fear dribbled down his spine. The surface was rushing away from him at such a great speed, he grew dizzy. She was dragging him to the sea floor… drowing him, just as the tales had said… She truly was a demon…

His body went stiff as his ears popped. Suddenly, all motion stopped, and a warm, slick pressure was upon his lips. He forced his eyes open, not remembering when they had shut and he was met with the wide fearfilled eyes of Coy, she was kissing him.

His mouth opened automatically, and a rush of bubbles escaped his lips, Coy clutched at his cheeks, her eyes pleading with him. What? What did she need? He was feeling light headed and his thoughts her becoming fuzzy. An impace with his midrift made him inhale sharply, and when he did, his lungs filled with air.

His head slowly became more clear. He… He was breathing… Another rush of bubbles ascaped his nose. Coy was breathing for him…

An odd string of broken noised came from behind him and Coy went stiff, sending a puff of air into his cheeks, she pulled away from him.

"You're not deep enough to kill him…" an unfamiliar voice called from behind Captain Jack Sparrow. And my body went stiff… they were here… taking another breath for Jack she pulled away from him, and plastered a glare on my face.

"Excuse me, but I enjoy to play with them a bit. Now leave." She hissed at a bark haired beauty with a deep blue tail. Three others were behind her; all of them had dark hair. That was odd. Coy had never seen dark haired Mermaids in so many. There was only one at the cove and she was nearly as mean as Serene.

She bristled at Coys words. "Do not speak to me in such a way! I will have that ugly tail of yours on a flat!" She snarled, her tail flicking behind her in a restless manner.

Coy glared at her. "I was minding my own when you came along, and why do you think I am out here? In the middle of the sea and no prey?! To hide my tail from ones such as your selves! Now leave me be!" Coy snarled, bringing her lips back to Jacks and giving him some much needed air.

Coy wasn't expecting the hit, and she nearly lost hold of Jack, Her hip gave an excruciating throb, but she ignored it. She could not protect her and jack as well. It was time to run. Without a second though, coy got her baring's and wrapped her arms snuggly about jacks shoulders His arms going about her waist in return. With a might kick, Coy left the others behind. She had cut her. Coy was bleeding… Her heart began to beat faster and fear made her move all the quicker. She should have never done this, she should have just left Captain Jack sparrow be…

Her quick movements made her wound, that was already large to begin with, open even more. She was losing blood, and quickly, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Jack. They were nearly there, and the sun was begging to fade. She could her all of the land walkers… All of them… Her eyes fluttered closed just as she collided with the soft sand of the beach.

Jack was thrown from Coys grip, his mouth filling with sand as her slid along the beach on his front. A groan escaped him as he came to a stop. What the hell just happened?! He had been kissing what he had decided to be, the most lovely, heartless creature in all the seas, and now he was spitting sand from his mouth!

A cry of disgust left him as he wiped the remaining sand from his tongue, but as he sat up, his eyes settled on a form. An absolutely tiny woman lay before him, her back facing him. A tumble of sopping wet curls was sprawled about her in a wild manner. Her sin was pail and smooth of any blemish… Her small waist gave way to shapely hips, and a slender pair of legs… One of which was bleeding profusely…

"Coy?" The name slipped from his throat and he knew for a fact that it was her. She had lost her tail, but it was her… the perfect smoothness of her skin gave her away. He dashed forward, ignoring the aches of his own body and settled on him knees before the woman. She did not react to her name nor his approach. Jacks mouth ran dry.

"Lass?" He tried once more, this time, shaking her shoulder gently, while his eyes studied the gash on her leg. It was a fairly large, clean cut… And odd broke lit filled the air and Coy shifted slightly, a groan of pain slipping from her lips.

That was all that Jack needed, she was still alive and for some un-known reason, her tail was gone. He quickly pulled Coy into his arms, and tried his damdest to ignore the soft flesh that slid under his palms like silk. There was only one person he could take Coy to without being questioned. He Just hoped that Gibbs was home.


	3. The frightened little Coy

Beating on the door loudly, for the third time finally caught the old mans attention. "Gad danmit! Wakin a man before he's ready to be woke!" The man bellowed loudly as he threw the door open. He froze at the sight before him. Jack, who looked to be half backed by the sun stood cradling a bundle of fabric in his arms… no not just fabric. Gibbs could just see small little feet and there was a large, and still growing, red splotch forming on the cloth.

"Cut out me tongue…" Gibbs whispered to himself as he stepped to the side and allowed Jack to come in. They shared no words as Gibbs closed the door and cleared everything from, the small table in the middle of the tiny room, and Jack set the bundle on top. Rich brown curls spilled out of the blanket. Gibbs felt his body stiffen. Jack may have been a Pirate, but he was never one to lay his hand on a woman… and by the way this one was all bundled up… she looked dead…

Gibbs had known Jack for most of his life and never once had he seen him harm a woman. Not even one who deserved it. So why in gods name, was he in to possession of a dead or about to be so woman? "Jack… I'll be needin and explanation." Gibbs stated as he began to reach for the cloth surrounding the girl.

Jack caught Gibbs wrist and squeezed it until Gibbs met his eye. "She saved me life." Was all he said before he drew back, and watched with grim features.

Gibbs mouth popped open with this statement. The Lass had saved young Jack, and now the Lad was probably going to pay the woman back in tenfold. He may have only been a twenty five year old boy, but he still had a bit of respect left in him. Even though he was beginning to make a name for himself, and… may or may not have been making deals with Davy Jones himself.

Gibbs gently grabbed the edge of the cloth and with a gentle tug, he pulled it to the side. His breath caught in his throat and his heart gave a throb. It was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. No woman on Tortuga was this beautiful. She had an air about her that made Gibbs want to fall to his knees, but he did not. His eyes fell onto her leg.

It was bleeding badly, but it was nothing Gibbs had not seen before. Blades cut this deep and he had helped men live. It was time to do the same. Without a word from the normally chatty man, Gibbs began to move about, gathering supplies and using them at nearly the same rate. Gibbs wated as he splashed a bit of brandy on her wound, and when she didn't so much as draw a heavy breath… He began to fear…

Jack did not notice the grim look in Gibbs eyes, but he knew something was terribly wrong. Coy wasn't moving, he could hardly see the slight rise and fall of he chest. If she died beacues she was saving is arse… Jack didn't know if he could forgive himself or not. It had been ovbiouse that something had been bothering her earlier, and he had not bothered to ask. Mind you, Jack had never really been a listener… but she was _saving his life_! That was the least he could have done!

"Jack… The Lass lost a bit o' blood…" Gibbs stated, pulling Jack from his inner thinking. Jacks Deep brown eyes flew to Gibbs face, and he nearly cringed at what he saw there. Gibbs's forehead was creased with worry lines, and his eyes held a look of pity in them. Coy was dying.

Jack moved forward with a start. "She'll be fine! Ya stitched 'er up!" He snapped moving to hover over Coy. She looked to simply be asleep, not dying from lack of blood. Her face was smooth, her long black lashes fanned over her cheeks. She was going to be fine, and then Jack was going to take her home. Maybe when He got the Pearl back, he would come to the place she had found him and see her. That is exactly what he would do, because he owed her his life.

"Jack… She's bein in an awful might of pain… I ain't sayin we should… but…" Gibbs started, but Jack whirled and had the man by his shirt front.

"We ain't gonna do anything till Coy wakes up, Savey?" Jack demanded nearly lifting the older man from the floor. He wasn't ready to have the blood of this beautiful creature on his hands. He didn't _want_ that blood to stain his skin.

Gibbs settled his hands on Jacks wrists and squeezed at them. "Ay Jack. We wont be doing anything till the Lass wakes." He stated, appeasing his friend. Jack looked frantic. Gibbs had never seen the younger man in such a state. It was nearly frightening. As if her had been put under a spell… Gibbs let his eyes travel to the girl once more. He studied her.

Her skin, pail as the moon outside, not a blemish to be found. Her body the shape every man wanted and every woman envied. Large, full, bouncy curls that made a man want to bury his hands in the locks… She was perfect… To perfect…

"What is that Creature?" Gibbs whispered, looking back into the pinched features of Jack. He already had a sneaking suspicion… He just had to hear it from Jacks own mouth.

Jacks hands went slack with shock, and he released Gibbs. The older man stumbled away but righted himself quickly. What was Jack to say? That it was A Mermaid sitting on Gibb's table, dying? Because… because of him… That would warrant Gibbs the ability to take Jack into the Port royal doctrine offices to see if he had water on the brain.

Gibbs watched as Jack struggled for the correct thing to say. "Lad… You trapped a Mermaid… and you '_urt_ her?" Gibbs demanded, his eyes growing grim. Mermaids were… demons, and killers, yes, but sacred to sailors none the less. There were tales of Mermaids sharin' tears with a sailor, only one, and giving him Immortality. Other tales of Sailors and Mermaids falling in love… It was everyman's dream to be with such a beautiful creature.

Jack saw the disappointment forming in Gibbs eyes and quickly defended himself. Telling Gibbs the entirety of what had happened. From the day Barbosa left him, to the point of standing before Gibbs. All of it. The way Coy had offered him comfort, and sang to him to wake him… Every last detail.

Gibbs Sat before Jack, his mouth agape, and heart beating fast. This… This _Mermaid_ had… saved Jacks life… Even going so far as to protect him from others… How many? Jack did not know, but he said there had been at least two. He could now see why Jack was so desperate for the Girl to live. Jack _truly_ owed her his life…and not only that, but he had managed to find the only Mermaid willing to help a wayward Sailor.

After the truth was out of Jacks mouth, silence filled the little shack Gibbs called home. Both of the men waited with baited breath for Coy to do… something… Whether it be open her eyes, or… quit breathing… Jack was beside himself with disgust.

He should have told her that it was okay. That as long as she were there to bring him food, and there was no way in hell he would run out of rum, the small store he had found was enough to drunk up and entire small army, he would be okay. That she shouldn't worry over him, he was just a Pirate Captain with **no** ship.

Hours they waited, with no change. Coy was drawing small weak little breaths, her chest hardly moving. Her body, covered by the cloth Jack had found. Hours they waited. The sound outside from the pirates and drunkards slowly dwindled down to nothing, and the sun slowly lightened the sky. Still they sat.

"I don't want her blood on my hands." Jack finally murmured. His eyes closing with exhaustion. He dared not let himself sleep; if something were to change in his sleep… he would be sick.

Gibbs was surprised at Jacks words. "You're bein sure the Lass didn't put you under a spell Jack?" Gibbs questioned lightly.

Jack was quiet for a moment. She had not, that he knew of. She had showed him kindness when he had needed it. Had given him a friend. He did not _love_ her as he knew Gibbs thought he did. He may **lust** after her, but that was entirely different from _love_. No. She had helped him when he needed it most, and had risk herself not only being her physically, by coming up to him, but emotionally as well. He could have scorned her when she had so willingly given him her friendship.

He didn't want Coy to live out of love for her, because he did not love her. He wanted Coy to live because she had _helped _him and given him her friendship. He couldn't truly remember the last time someone had so willingly been friends with him, and Coys complete acceptance of him was like a fresh breath of air.

When he had first met Barbosa, he had thought that he and the scruffy little man were at least something close to a friend. Now look at where he was! Coy was truly a god send, and Jack would be dammed if he was going to let her die because of his carelessness.

An odd broken lit filled the air, drawing both men's' attention. Jacks eyes went wide as Coy shifted slightly and lifted a tiny hand into the air, making a grabbing motion. More noises spilled from her throat and they sounded oddly like a question. Jack was up and by Coy's side in an instant. His hands going out to clutch her shoulders lightly.

"Coy." Jack called gently as he looked down on her face. Her features were pinched into a look of confusion. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and they looked about her. Confusion flooded them as she took in her surroundings. She opened her mouth and noises spilled out, as her eyes flicked in every direction.

"Lass, look at me." Jack murmured lightly, giving a gentle squeeze to her shoulders. It would be his luck for her to not remember him.

Her multicolored eyes settled on his face and she broke into a wide smile. "Captain Jack Sparrow. I am glad you are breathing." She called gently, her small hands coming up to touch his face, the way she ran her fingers over his cheeks and neck, did not remind Jack of the way a lover would do this action. No she seemed to be making sure He was okay.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Ay Lass, It'll take a little more to kill me." He chuckled looking over Coy. She was cover by the blanket, and had been the entire time she had been here.

Another look of confusion settled over her features. "Captain Jack Sparrow… I do not know where I am… I am scared… The water is far…" She whispered, her eyes flicking about once more. It was then that Gibbs made himself known. Only taking a step or two forward, but it was enough.

Gibbs froze as her wide eyes settled on him. The made his very soal shutter, Black and white in a beautiful mix. He smiled gently at her, not truly knowing what to do.

Coy's heart froze as she became aware of the second Land walker in the room. Her heart began to beat fast. One Land Walker was easy to handle, plus she was pretty sure that Captain Jack Sparrow would not hurt her. But this new Land walker was older than _Her_ Land Walker, she did not know him.

Her fear filled eyes flashed to Jacks face, and she began to speak in the language of Water Dwellers once more, panic making her speak in her normal language. She questioned Jack about the other Land Walker, whether he could be trusted… whether He had betrayed her. When she recived no answer she bagan to panic.

Jack was positive that Coy was speaking to him, gently questioning him, in that odd broken, halting language she had first spoke when they had met. But he could not understand. He wide eyes were wide and she clutched at his shirtfront. Her eyes pleading with him to answer her, but he could not, he had no idea what to say.

"Lass… I can't understan' ya." Jack murmured softly as her moved a bit to the side, blocking Gibbs from Coys view.

Coy calmed slightly as she realized her blunder. "It is another Land Walker…" She whispered lightly, fear evident in her tone.

It was then that Jack realized his error. Coy _had_ to have heard stories of men trapping her kind. She had been taught to fear Humans. He could remember her caution in approaching him, keeping to the water till she was sure that he was not a threat… keeping to the water so she could escape him if the need should arise. He had taken her from the water, from her only escape. "Ay,his name is Mr. Gibbs. We are friends." He murmured softly, trying to comfort her.

Coy settled at this. The Land Walker that was now slowly venturing closer, was part of Captain Jack Sparrow pack. They were friends, and anyone who was friends with Her Land Walker had to be good. Now she just wanted to know why she was so far from the water, and why her tail was not drying out. She didn't really know what would happen if her tail her to dry, but the others had told her that it would be bad.

Before Jack could go any further, Gibbs moved to stand behind him. His eyes wide and body taunt. Coy went stiff in his grip for a moment, but quickly relaxed. "Good Meeting . I am Coy." The small girl whispered, looking up at Gibbs with a look of apprehension.

Gibbs was in aw of the creature in his home. Her voice was a beautiful, silky tune that was so gentle, the older man had to strain to hear it. She clung to Jack as if she were about to run, and he was the only one keeping her there. From the look on Jacks face, he didn't mind the woman clinging to him. Gibbs smiled at her greeting. "Hello Miss Coy." He called gently moving about the table to check on her stitching.

Coy nearly Jumped from her skin as the older Land Walker lifted the think covering her body, and toughed her skin. It Hurt!" A hiss slipped from her throat, before he could stop it. It was then that she remembered what the Other Mermaid had done.

Glancing down, to see how bad her tail was hurt. Her heart froze in her chest at the sight of her… She didn't even know what they were… All she knew, was that her tail was gone, and it had been replaced with… With the _things_ Captain Jack Sparrow traveled around on.

With a deep breath, and a hard shove, Coy sent Captain Jack Sparrow stumbling away from her. She filled her lungs once more, tilted her head back, And Screamed.

I guess I'll continue doing this thing. Got a couple good reviews so whateves. I want to make it VERY clear that Jack does NOT love Coy… Yet. If I'm going to do this story, I'm going to do it right and do it slow. Keep with me.

Frightened


	4. The happy little Coy

A ghostly cry echoed over the island of Tortuga, scaring the birds from the trees and sending flocks of them into the air. Creatures scattered, and ran for cover. This included two fully grown men, who had killed before. Both could honestly say… They had never heard a more terrifying noise. Gibbs instantly decided that the noise erupting from the tiny creatures mouth… was what the fabled Kraken sounded like.

Jack on the other hand, moved quickly, and slid his hand over Coys open mouth, instantly silencing her. When she began to struggle in his arms, he tightened his grip. "Coy Lass… Calm down, you're just fine." Jack nearly hissed as he listened for anyone approaching. Surely the noise had woken some drunkard and he was sure to come searching for its' location. He couldn't say that he blamed the girl though.

To be minding your own business one day, to find a strange man (For Jack knew that he was strange.) sitting on an island. To offer the man help, without really knowing the consequences, and to take his undeserving arse back to his home… That took a lot. But to be hurt, quite badly, only to pass out and wake up in a strange man's home, and to have parts of your body there that were not previously so… No, he _couldn't_ blame the girl for reacting to the situation.

Coy calmed at his words, and went stalk still in his grasp, her wide eyes looking up at him. A mixture of fear and confusion filled them. That single look from Coy, blew all the air from Jacks chest and he instantly released her, taking a few steps back. Coy instantly curled her arms about her torso and drew in on herself. "You… you have turned me into a Land walker." Her quiet voice filled the silent air a moment later.

It Took Jack, as well as Gibbs, a moment to comprehend her statement. They shared a look that showed each other's inner turmoil. "No Lass… as… as soon as you hit land… Your tail… just… shifted…" Jack murmured moving to take up the space by her side once more.

Coy was silent for a long while, and both men in the room waited with baited breath. If Coy retaliated and ended up running… Neither man could say what the outcome would be. All they knew, was that it wouldn't be a good one. Jack wasn't currently in possession of anything that he could defend Coy with, and he was _sure_ that if another man saw Coy in her current state of dress… She would need defending.

Coy was extremely confused, and… almost hurt, but her heart was not beating fast out of fear. Not any longer anyway. It was beating fast from _excitement_. If Captain Jack Sparrow said that She was okay, then she had to be. She had thought that the two Land Walkers had… done _something_ to her that made her tale split into the things that it now was. But Her Land Walker had told her that it had… shifted… Would that mean, if she were to get back into the water, that her tail would return? She hoped so.

Her having these two new parts to move about on would make learning of Land Walkers _much_ easier. Lifting her head from her chest, she smiled widely at Captain Jack Sparrow. "I can learn of Land Walkers now!" She called, excitement filling her tone. Perhaps she would not have to return to the Cove of Mermaids, and find a new place to live. Perhaps now, she and Jack could be friends, and he would teach her of his species!

Jack and Gibbs stared at the smiling girl for a moment, and after a long beat of silence, Gibbs burst into laughter. "I have never seen such a Lass!" he called, grinning at a now confused Coy.

"Well I should hope you have never seen me before. I have only seen _you_ just this once." She stated, not fully understanding his laughter. She had not realized that she had done something that had warranted the older Land Walker the ability to laugh at her.

Jack chuckled himself. Coy was indeed an oddity, but he couldn't say that he wasn't one either. It would seem that they were a pair. "He's sayin' that you are special is all Lass, how's that leg o yurs?" Jack asked moving forward, to inspect the stich job that Gibbs had done. It was red, but did not look as though infection had gotten to it. Gibbs had done a fine job, and for that he was grateful.

Coy gingerly ran her pointer finger over the odd cloth that now looked to be part of her skin. It felt rough, and her skin felt tight, but other than a few twinges of pain, it did not hurt as bad as she though it would.

This was not the first time Coy had been wounded. If fact, she was quite used to it. Being small had its pros and cons, a pro being that she was quick, a con being her inability to defend herself. The other had given her wounds like this before, it was not new. What was new however was her skin was now closed. She was used to having to cover the gaping wounds with kelp wrappings, so no pesky feeder fish would come to nibble at it when she was least suspecting.

"It hurts, only slightly though… Did you do this to my leg Mr. Gibbs?" She questioned, lifting her eyes from her wound, to the face of the older man.

Gibbs drew in a breath. "Ay, it was a nasty one." He murmured, lowering his eyes. He couldn't look into her eyes, it seemed that she could see right through him…

"I am grateful. May we go and see how you live Captain Jack Sparrow? What are these things called?" Coy questioned, grabbing at the odd… fingered thing that had replaced her flippers. She brought it closer to her face, and inspected it, nearly squeaking with surprise when the finger like appendages moved.

Laughter filled the air once more as Captain Jack Sparrow explained that the things she was admiring so closely were called toes, and they were attached to something called a foot. Her foot connected to her calf, and her calf to her thy.

She had begun to question about the odd thing that was nestled between her legs, but at the sight of Jacks reddened face, and the clearing of Mr. Gibbs throat, she stopped. That must be something private that she was not supposed to speak of. That was okay, she was done learning about the new parts of her body, she wanted terribly to go see Captain Jack Sparrow's world.

Jack cleared his throat and looked to Gibbs. "She'll be needin' a dress, and shoes as well. Jus go out and git 'er an entire outfit. I'll pay ya back." Jack said softly, not wanting to catch Coy's attention. If she were unable to move about, he did not want to get her hopes up. He wasn't sure if she could move with her leg stitched up like that, let alone _walk_. Luck for him, Coy seemed to be a fast learner.

Gibbs glanced at Coy for a moment or two, trying to judge her sizes, and once he was sure he had a least a guess, he turned and left without a word. He had no small amount of thinking to do. There was a _Mermaid _in his home. Asking the simplest question, and absorbing the information given to her, with a childlike innocence. He was simply amazed.

Lyra huffed loudly as she and her three comrades circled the large Land Walker Island for the third time. She _knew_ that ugly, disrespectful little runt had hidden from her near it. She was _not_ about to let the runt get away with talking to her like that.

"Perhaps she had doubled back. Can we rest now? I am growing tired." Lilly, a beautiful, pink tailed Mermaid called from behind Lyra.

With a snarl, Lyra whirled and had Lilly's lock, dark tresses in a closed hist. She gave a sharp yank as she glared into Lilly's bright, pink toned eyes. "We _will_ find that ugly little flounder. I care not for how tired you are." She snarled, thrusting Lilly away from her, who screeched loudly at the movement.

Lilly brought a hand up to sooth her scalp and hid her glare for Lyra. Lilly was sick and tired of Lyra thinking that _she_ was the leader of the small group. But she was the prettiest, and it was well known that the prettiest Mermaid, was the lead Mermaid.. But Lyra was beginning to abuse her position.

It was forbidden to **ever **touch another's hair in a violent way, and that way seemed to be Lyras favorite way to touch hair. She would be taken care of. Lilly would see to it!

Jack kept a watchful eye on the wide eyed girl next to him. He had already lost track of Coy twice, only to find her trying to fend off another male with that silver tongue of hers. Jack had quickly learned that Coy did not like for the males of his species to touch her, stating that they were not her friends and only friends could do touch her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! What is this?" Coy questioned, holding up a bright red apple. Her eyes alight with fascination. She had never seen object like she had seen today. Captain Jack sparrow had tought her to do something called walking, and if she were very careful, she could also do something called running. She enjoyed Running.

Jack couldn't help but smile at Coy's curiosity. The simplest of objects made her laugh with delight. She had caught sight of a mirror earlier and it had taken Jack well of twenty minutes to get her away from it. "s' an apple, Love." He stated, handing a coin to the fruit seller discreetly. "Ya eat it." He informed, placing his hand on the small of her back, trying to repress the shiver that threatened to take over his body, at the feel of her silk sheathed body.

Gibbs, the daft man, had gone out, and found a used dress store. Instead of buying a simple little dress that may have been slightly outdated, but still perfectly fine. The man had bought a silk monstrosity. It was make of dull brown silk, and had three skirts, that Coy could hardly keep in control.

It fit the woman like a danm glove, and yes, it may have been made of silk, but it was still a Tortugan dress. It had an extremely low cut, beaded scoop neck design, that drew all of your attention to her bountiful chest. The sleeves were long and shown how tiny Coy was. They made her seen all the more frail. Jack would have to go and speak some much needed sense into his old friend.

Coy brought the item to her mouth and took a large bite of it. Her eyes widened as the juices filled her mouth, and dribbled down her chin. It was amazing! The texture was one she had never experienced before, and she liked it! The noises it made while she chewed made her giggle. "I like Apples Captain Jack Sparrow!" she called, as soon as her mouth was clear of the yummy fruit.

Jack laughed. "Do ya now? You may be likin pears then along with that apple o' yurs." He stated, maneuvering her through the streets of Tortuga. It was now nearly six, and everyone was coming out from their hiding places to begin a night of festivities once more. Meaning that the streets were becoming more and more crowded.

"A pear? Are they sweet as well?" Coy asked, looking up to Captain Jack Sparrow. Her heart filled with happiness as he nodded and smiled down at her. She finally had a friend! He didn't seem to mind her hair either! In fact, she had caught him fiddling with it more than once.

She did not mind, for he was her friend, and she was positive that friends got to touch each other's hair! Her smiled widened into a grin as Jack paused at another little shack, and picked up an odd shaped, green object. Handing it to her, he grinned.

"This be a pear." He stated, smiling down at Coy. With an apple in one hand, and a pear in the other, she looked to be the happiest woman on Tortuga. He paid the fruit vendor and continued to move Coy through the now crowded streets. Taking a massive bite of the green object, she let Jack lead her.

Pears were just as good as apples! Coy even went so far as to say that pears were better than apples. The pear was a lot softer that the apple, and it was much more juicy. She couldn't be any happier. Her new Best friend was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she was sure that they were going to be just as inseparable as Serine and Petunia!

She didn't really mind if Captain Jack Sparrow did not feel the same way for her, because he was kind to her, and treated her like she were as breakable as a shell. All trough out the day, he had come to her rescue, but she wondered if he knew that she was not a very breakable creature.

Coy may not have been able to deal blows, but she could certainly take them, years of the others harming her made sure of that. But with Captain Jack Sparrow around, she did not worry. If any other Lander Walker were to hurt her, her friend would protect her.

Sighing with content, she paused to look up at Her Land Walker, a smile in place. "You are my very best friend Captain Jack Sparrow." She laughed.

Jack's heart gave a clench. He didn't think that he had ever heard any but Gibbs call him a friend. He smiled back to Coy. "I'm glad to hear that Lass. I would be lyin if I said that you weren't me friend." Jack stated.

Coy laughed again. She finally had a friend, and she would do everything in her power to remain by his side, and make him happy, because he made her happy.

Little did either of them know that no where they would go would be safe, for a set of preying eyes watched the exchange between the two with disgust, and four Mermaids were on the hunt. Neither would rest until blood was spilt.

Welp, here ya go. Thanks for the reviews. Thank you InkOverLoad, I really enjoyed your Review, made my day. I know it's shorter than the rest, but I wanted to get it done before I went to sleep, and I am exhausted. Hope you guys had a good day


	5. The homeless Little Coy

A simple Week had passed, and Coy couldn't help but smile every second of the day! Land Walkers were so interesting! Coy had learned plenty about them. Male Land Walkers, and Female Land Walkers did _not_ have one Mate. She had learned this just after she saw one woman kissing and being held by _two_ men! Instantly she had been mortified, and questioned Captain Jack Sparrow about it.

"A Lad is free to bed who he is wanted to." Captain Jack Sparrow had said, a wide grin on his face. Mr. Gibbs had instantly slapped the back of his head, and ordered him to "Keep 'is trap shut"

She had also learned that it was very unusual for a girl to wear boys clothing. That didn't stop her! Two days ago, Coy had lost complete control of her many layers of cloth and had fallen right on her bum, not only had this incident left a large bruise on it, but it had also tugged the cloth in her thy and made it bleed once more. Coy decided then and there than she was going to wear clothes like Captain Jack Sparrow. She had only seen Her Land Walker fall once, and that had happened after he had finished a bottle of… Rum. It was Captain Jack Sparrows favorite drink!

So now Coy sat, beside a muttering Mr. Gibbs, and a rummed up Captain Jack Sparrow, staring at the cards in her hands. Her tongue stuck out as she concentrated. She had just learned this game yesterday, and she loved it! It was called poker. Mr. Gibbs had taught it to her.

Looking up at Captain Jack Sparrow, she saw the little frown on his face. Uh oh! Her Land Walker had a bad hand! Looking to Mr. Gibbs proved the same outcome. She grinned as she laid her hand down. "An Ace, a King, a Queen, and a ten!" She called, laying her cards down one by one.

Jack and Gibbs staired at the Royal Flush and threw their cards in the air. "Sixth blast game in a row! What kind of monster have ye brought in me home!?" Gibbs wailed.

Coy giggled as she leaned forward and collected the pot, which consisted of three apples, two pears and a very yummy fruit called a peach. "Captain Jack Sparrow has brought a Mermaid into your home Mr. Gibbs!" She called grabbing one of her pears and taking a bite. She grinned at the older man.

Over the past few days, Coy had grown quite fond of the man. He always seemed to have a witty remark for anything that Captain Jack Sparrow said. It made Coy laugh.

Gibbs and Jack smirked at each other. What was it if they let the Lass win a few rounds of Poker? All Coy ever wanted to bet were her fruits, and they were just glad that she had not taken to eating something less pleasant.

Jack couldn't be more pleased with himself as Coy caught his eye and offered him her other pear. She had taken a near unhealthy liking to the fruit, and horded them about the small shack they resided in. Just this morning, Jack had, had quite an unwelcome surprise when he had forced his foot into his boot, and crushed an over ripe pear.

Gibbs had burst into laughter as Jack wrenched his foot from the boot, only for it to be covered in pear guts. Coy on the other hand, had looked close to tears. It took Jack nearly three times of apologizing to make her forgive him.

Jack took the pear with a nod of his head. Coy was his closest friend, and he planned on taking her everywhere he went. This included, taking her after the Bilge Rat that had stolen his ship. He was only slightly worried about her being put into some less than safe situations. Coy was the quickest learner Jack had ever seen.

Even now, she knew when to get out of the way, and when to stay put. He had taken Coy to the Virgin Bride a few days ago and not just a small scuffle broke out in the small bar. Some blundering Scott had started it by punching a man square in the jaw. As the scuffle had began, Jack had to Coy, not to move a muscle, and threw himself into the brawl.

Once all had settled, and Jack had rolled the screaming woman from his chest, and stood. He saw Coy, in the very same position he had left her, leaning lightly against the bar, her black breeches and white shirt, had some new unwanted substances on them, but she had done as she had been told. She hadn't even looked scared! Her features were still molded into the small, cute smile she always wore.

He had questioned her about it later on that evening, and her answer had shocked him to the bone. "I didn't move because you told me, and I wasn't scared because you are my best friend, and you wouldn't let one of those other Land Walkers hurt me." She had said, while staring up at him, complete and utter trust filling her odd colored eyes.

"Thanks Lass." He slurred, as he took a large bite out of the fruit. He glanced across the table at a quite sullen looking Gibbs. A satisfied smirk settled on Jacks lips. He was definitely her favorite. He had been slightly worried that Gibbs would over shadow him in Coys eyes, but the way she so willing shared her much coveted fruit with him… Jack knew Coy favored him, and that fact alone was a thorn in Gibbs' side.

The old man had come to look at Coy as more of a Daughter, and he was mighty glad to see that she always had a smile for him. It was not one of the wide, adorable grins that were reserved for Jack, but a cute smile, with eyes that showed her trust. He would be lyin if he said he wasn't fond of the tiny Lass. That was why what he had to say next, was going to be so hard.

With a small hand motion, Gibbs caught Jacks eye. Jack instantly lost his smile as he took in the look on Gibbs's face. "Ya need to be getting off Tortuga." Was all the man said.

Jack saw, out the corner of his eye, Coys head snap up. He frowned as she nearly dropped her pear. He focused all of his attention on Gibbs. "And why is that been so?" He questioned, the slur seeping out of his voice with every word.

Gibbs tried to ignore the feel of Coys eyes. " 'Cause, Benny 'as seen Coy, an he is planin to pick 'er off, and sell 'er to tha heighest bidder." Gibbs stated. There was no point in beating around the bush. Benny Odair was a slave runner, and a danm good one at that. He was famed across the seas for the beautiful women he sold. One thing the man was not known for was his gentle hand. He seemed to have a fondness for beating on poor defenseless Lasses.

Jack's mouth ran dry. He knew it. More than once had he seen one of Benny's scouts, just slipping into a bar, or ducking into an alley. Jack had figured that as long as he kept Coy close, things would be fine… but from the look Gibbs was giving him, he had been wrong.

"I saw a man 'o Bennys' snopping outside the window early this mornin. I already 'have a boat waitin for ya." Gibbs stated, being sure to keep his eyes away from Coy.

Jack simply nodded. He knew when he needed to stay and fight, or to turn tail and run. Now was a time to run. Without a crew, and none but Gibbs to depend on for a fight, Coy was vulnerable, no matter how he tried to re think the situation, they had to get off Tortuga.

"Get yur things Coy, we'll be headin to Port Royal if ya be needin us. We'll get a ship 'o our own, an be back fer a crew." Was all Jack said, as he stood, and began to gather all of his, as well as Coys things.

Coy was shocked. Mr. Gibbs was making them leave… Was it because she had won all of the games? Panic made her heart beast fast in her chest. "M…Mr. Gribbs! No! I didn't mean to win so much! Please let us stay! H-here! You can have them!" She called, panic making her voice tight. She held out all of her fruit for the old man to take.

If Mr. Gibbs made them leave because of her… Captain Jack Sparrow would be without his pack again… "I… I'm sorry if my questions are annoying… I'll stop… Please… just let Captain Jack Sparrow stay! I can leave! But Please! Don't Make Captain Jack Sparrow leave! He is part of your pack! You should stay close to one another!" Coy cried, standing from her chair, making it slide back with a loud screech that made her heart beat even faster.

Gibbs was shocked into silence at her outburst. She stood panting, arms cradled around her fruit. She was offering it to him. But what shocked Gibbs the most… was that Coys eyes… were filling with tears. They slowly spilled over her cheeks, and dribbled down to her chin. Never had he seen Coy cry. Not when men had touched her, not when she had gotten separated from Jack… Not when she had been in the middle of a bar fight.

She wasn't even crying for her own sake. She was crying because she thought that he was sendin Jack away. She thought that she had caused rift between Gibbs, and Jack…

Jack to was froze to the spot, he was slightly to the side of Coy, and he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Mermaids didn't cry. Their tears were a precious thing… not to be squandered over something foolish. And to Coy… this was obviously something that was very important. She didn't want Jack to be without his "pack". He wasn't sure where she got this pack thing, but his very heart warmed, at the proof of Coys adoration towards him.

Jack took a few steps forward, and gently grasped Coys upper arm. Tugging her into his chest, and glanced at a slack jawed Gibbs. "He ain't sendin us away 'cause 'es mad, Lass. "es doin it 'cause you're beein in trouble. Now quit yer cryin, Mermaids don't waist ther' tears." He murmured softly, his eyes narrowing at Gibbs.

The old man knew he could have waited till Coy was out of the room, or at least asleep, but this was important, and there was no way around Coy knowing. He just hadn't expected her to go into histerics like this… All over Jack.

Gibbs was suddenly filled with pride, as he took in the way Coy quickly dried her tears at Jacks command, and nodded up at him. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to each other. No matter where Jack went, Coy would be but a step behind. They would be back, much sooner rather than later.

Gibbs took a small step forward, and opened his mouth, his had going out to rub Coys back… When it happened.

There was suddenly a loud cry, and the front door burst open. Four large unfamiliar men flooded in they were told to grab the beautiful girl no matter what. And that was what they were going to do.

Elizabeth Swan was a beautiful girl. Long golden locks, near perfect skin, but no matter how she was ever told of her beauty, she was not satisfied. Her life had become boring, balls and luncheons filling most of her time. She rarely had a moment to herself.

Elizabeth craved for someone to come and save her from this life of dancing, eating, and fake laughing. And it was just her luck that no one would. She was the daughter of the Governor. Not some girl born to a poor family, who could do as she pleased. No, Elizabeth had to be perfect in every sense of the word.

It was un fair that everyone treated her as some un intelligent little girl. Keeping even the slightest of unpleasant things from her. Her only happiness was the young William Turner. And even that was rare, for she hardly ever got to lay eyes on him. Only when he would come to see her Father for something, would she get to see him.

Even so, only the barest of words could be exchanged between them. Simple hellos and, on her part, heart felt good byes. She longed to go see William, and speak with him in depth of his work as a Blacksmiths apprentice. Question him on his life, and even go so far as to ask him to teach her the ways of smithing.

All of this would be deemed un lady like, and even disgusting by her "friends". All of them here simpering women, who craved gossip as the craved air. Didn't they wish to become more? To do more with their lives than marry, and have children? Did they not wish for some type of adventure?

Obviously, this was a no, and Elizabeth could not say that she was not disappointed. She was tired of her simple idiotic lifestyle, and it was horrid. She knew not on how to get away from it all. If she could only have just the slightest amount of excitement...

I want to make something VERY clear. Coy is NOT a crier. The situation she was put in lead her to cry because she felt strongly for the subject of Jack remaining close to Gibbs, his "Pack". Please don't think Coy is going to turn into a bawling little girl who cries at every unfavorable thing in the world. Please review. I know this was previously posted, but I can't find it in myself to come up with NY thing worth reading. At least this chapter gives me something to go off of.


End file.
